


Intrigue

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Slice of Life, Stripper Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just doing his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrigue

Stiles limbered up before his music came on and his block began. It never ceased to amaze him how many people paid to watch a twink like him twirl around a pole.

Just as his song started he came out and dropped to his knees, heaving his chest in tune with the beat. When the first line was out, he crawled up the pole, pausing at the top to do the splits to show how limber he was.

A quarter way into the song and he crawled to the middle of the stage and ripped his shirt off. He played shy, as he looked at all the men that he had tempted thus far. More than half of them looked hungry and he could tell that they wanted more.

Including his stoic boyfriend. He looked at Derek and winked before returning to the poles. He was one of the only two male pole dancers in Beacon City, which seemed a novelty to them.

Two months ago, he would have run off the stage when an over-drunk patron jumped on the stage. Now he continues dancing as Derek and Boyd take the fool off to be kicked out.

He shook his fingers at the rest of the patrons, a flirty warning that he was well protected. Stunts like that would not be tolerated. He finished his set just after he pulled off his pants. He scurried off the stage quickly. He was never on the stage long when he got down to his bootie shorts. Claiming it kept the clients coming back for more.

Not that they would ever get it. Not even a lap dance. The only person who was allowed to see more was Derek, and they were both happy with that arrangement.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 19 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Tempted by Squeeze


End file.
